dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
List of minor characters in Dragon Quest IX
Apus Major Apus Major is an old man and the leader of the Celestrians. Aquila Aquila is a Celestrian and mentor to the Hero early in the game. Edwinn Edwinn is the father of Erinn, and the recipient of an Inny for being an Inncredible Inntertainer. According to Patty, the reason why there are no other inns in Stornway is because he was so great at running an inn, the Quester's Rest drove out all the competition. He gave up all of this, however, to bring his daughter to Angel Falls to drink from the magical waters there. Both he and his daughter share the suffix ''-inn'', as that is what both of them are proficient at running. Erinn Erinn runs the Quester's Rest inn in Stornway, but she originally ran the inn in Angel Falls. She is convinced to leave for Stornway after Patty shows her her father's Inny. She was quite a sickly girl when she was younger, so Edwinn, her father, brought her to Angel Falls so she could drink from the healing waters there. She is part of the first battle the Hero takes part in after she as well as her grandfather are attacked by monsters. Both she and her father share the suffix ''-inn'', as that is what both of them are proficient at running. Ivor Ivor lives in Angel Falls and is the son of the mayor there. He takes over the inn there after Erinn leaves to take over her father's inn in Stornway. According to the traveling merchant staying at the inn there, as well as Errin's grandfather, the inn has suffered quite a decline in quality after Ivor took over. Jack of Alltrades Abbot Jack is the highest ranking clergyman at Alltrades Abbey and the only person in the Protectorate able to switch the vocations of people. He is a fruit enthusiatist, and this causes him to be given and eventually devour one of the Fyggs. He goes to the Tower of Trades to accumulate even more power, but is corrupted by the overflow of power and transforms into the Master of Nu'un. His name, as well as the name of his demonic alter ego, is a pun on the phrase 'Jack of all trades, master of none'. Jona Jones Jona is the daughter of the man who became Lleviathan, and is able to call upon her father to launch a large amount a fish onto the shores of Porth Llaffan. Sellma Sellma resides at Quester's Rest, and is a member of SPIT, the Synndicate of Pubs, Inns, and Taverns. She grants the player access to the WiFi shop. Pavo Pavo is a Celestrian who resides at Quester's Rest. He allows the player to utilize the local multiplayer features. Princess Mona Princess Mona is the former heir to the throne of Brigadoom, deceased lover of the Right Knight (now known as the Wight Knight) as well as the ancestor of Princess Simona. After the transformation of the Wight Knight, she left for Stornway to marry the current crown prince at the time. Princess Simona Princess Simona '''is the heir to the throne of Stornway and the descendent of Princess Mona. She correctly believes that the Right Knight is not attempting to take the throne, but instead looking for his lost lover. After the Hero defeats Morag, she, accompanied by two royal guardsmen, arrives at Brigadoom and is compelled by her ancestor, Mona to dance with the Knight, which causes his spirit to pass onto the afterlife. Wight Knight The '''Wight Knight (also known as the Right Knight) is the former lover of Princess Mona and the subject of a nursery rhyme told to by Princess Simona by her old nursemaid. He, years in the past, was transformed by Morag and forced into a slumber for what the demoness believed to be eternity.Morag However, after the Gittish Empire caused an earthquake when they attempted to destroy the Observatory as well as the Realm of the Almighty, he was awoken and immediately headed to what he thought was Brigadoom to seize who he thought was his Princess Mona. He defeats the entire palace guard and demands that the King of Stornway send Princess Simona to Loch Storn. By the time the Hero arrives in Stornway, the king has already put up a notice, desperate for somebody to rid his kingdom of this dark knight. After arriving and waiting at Loch Storn until after dusk, the Hero and his companions face off against the Knight. His humiliation after he realizes that the princess in Stornway was not Mona spurs him to travel to Zere to inquire as to which way Brigadoom is. After being informed by the Hero where the fallen kingdom is located, he goes ahead of the party and arrives at the throne room, only to discover that the earthquake had also awoken Morag. As the Hero enters the room, the Knight falls victim to one of Morag's most potent curses and is forced to kneel there until the demoness is defeated and the curse is broken. Princess Simona and a handful of royal guardsmen then arrive at Brigadoom, and Mona, through her descendent Simona, dances with the Knight one last time before his spirit departs for the afterlife. Category:Dragon Quest IX lists *